Moldu Or Not Moldu
by Vince-Tea
Summary: Après la guerre, Harry ne se remet pas des pertes subies. Il fuit alors le monde magique et rencontre Nathanaël, un moldu qui va changer sa vie. Mais Teddy est enlevé par des mangemorts en fuite. Et la rançon se nomme Harry Potter... HP/OC HP/DM
1. Chapitre I Article, Hibou, et Départ

Disclaimers : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, à part Nathanaël que vous rencontrerez dans le chapitre 2. L'univers et les personnages, donc, sont l'oeuvre de JKR, et je ne fais aucun profit grâce à ces écrits.

Ceci n'est pas ma première fic. En revanche, c'est la première fois que je poste sur ce site. J'espère que mes écrits vous plairont.

Cette fic contient des relations sexuelles entre hommes explicité et détaillées. Si cela vous dérange, je signalerai les lemons, et si vous ne supportez pas de voir deux hommes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, alors, il ne vous reste plus qu'à cliquer sur la petite croix en haut à droite de votre écran. ;)

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous ! =D

Vince_Tea

**Chapitre 1 Article, Hibou et Départ**

_Depuis la défaite de "Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom-Mais-Maintenant-On-Peut-Parce-Qu'il-Est-Mort", les Mangemorts ont pris la fuite, ou ont été arrêtés et envoyés à Azkaban. Les détraqueurs, quant à eux, ont été bannis pour avoir échappé au contrôle du ministère pendant la guerre, et la célèbre prison des sorciers est désormais gardée par des aurors spécialement mandatés par le Ministère. Les géants encore en vie ont été renvoyé dans les montagnes. Quant à ceux qui ont combattu le Mage Noir, ils sont à présent récompensés, malheureusement, pour beaucoup, c'est à titre posthume qu'a été décerné avant hier l'ordre de Merlin première classe pour services rendus à la communauté magique de Grande Bretagne. Hier, le nouveau Ministre de la Magie, Kingsley Shacklebolt, a reçu Harry Potter dans son bureau. Malgré tous nos efforts, nous n'avons pas réussi à savoir sur quel sujet ils se sont entretenus. En effet, à la sortie du bureau Ministériel, Mr Potter a juste déclaré : "C'est une affaire entre le Ministre et moi-même, et nous apprécierions beaucoup que vous respectiez notre vie privée. A tous !"_

_Cette dernière exclamation faisait peut être référence au fait que le matin même, nous étions chez Arthur et Molly Weasley, résidence dans laquelle le Survivant aurait élu domicile depuis la fin de la guerre. Il semblerait aussi que de nombreuses cérémonies funèbres des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix aient eu lieu là bas, et qu'un mariage, celui du plus jeune fils Weasley soit en cours de préparation en ce moment même. Nous n'avons été violemment chassés par Mrs Weasley, qui nous a, elle aussi, rappelé qu'ils avaient droit à une vie privée. Nous essayerons d'en savoir plus sur cette famille qui a l'air si proche de Mr Potter, et du rôle qu'elle a joué pendant la guerre... En page 5, portrait de Percevald Weasley (Aussi appelé "Percy") qui était très proche du Ministre Fudge vers la fin de son mandat, et plus d'informations sur le reste de la famille en page 19._

Harry jeta le journal dans un coin de la chambre. Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à aller voir ces journalistes pour leur dire deux mots. Dans la chambre de Ron où Harry dormait aussi, il régnait une ambiance plutôt désordonnée, digne de garçons de 18 ans autorisés à faire de la magie. Des piles de journaux étaient entassées dans un coin de la chambre. Depuis la défaite de Voldemort, Harry avait décidé de s'abonner à la plupart des magazines et journaux pour être sûr de pouvoir vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas d'articles ne respectant pas la mémoire de ceux qu'ils avaient perdu pendant la guerre. Harry pensa à Lupin, à Tonks, à Fred, et à tous les autres, et sa gorge se serra. Il fallait avancer, arrêter de culpabiliser. Ron et Hermione ne comprenaient pas. Ils nageaient dans le bonheur, bien que Mrs Weasley avait failli étrangler Ron lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'Hermione était enceinte. Cela fait seulement quatre mois depuis cette nuit où ils s'étaient embrassés en plein milieu de la bataille, et Hermione en était au début de son deuxième mois de grossesse. Mrs Weasley avait alors consenti à ce qu'ils se marient, et finalement, c'est avec bonne humeur qu'elle aidait aux préparatifs de l'heureux événement, en clamant partout où elle le pouvait qu'elle allait être grand-mère. Mais Harry, bien qu'ils fasse bonne figure devant ses amis, se sentait différent. Il avait du mal à réaliser que tout était fini, qu'il n'allait avoir à affronter la mort, la peur, le danger et tout ce qu'il avait vécu depuis qu'il avait onze ans. Et il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose ou pas. Il ne serait plus celui qui serait le centre d'attention parce qu'en danger immédiat de mort. Bien sûr, dans un sens, cela le rassurait de pouvoir vivre une vie normale, peut-être avec Ginny, bien qu'ils ne se soient pas officiellement remis ensemble depuis la mort de Voldemort. Harry n'était pas prêt à être heureux, du moins, c'était comme ça qu'il sentait la chose, et il ne comprenait pas que les autres parlent de fonder leur famille, de s'acheter une maison, de finir leurs études et trouver un emploi. Quand on s'appelle Harry Potter, et qu'on a détruit le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps après l'avoir combattu pendant 7 ans, et bien, l'on a du mal à aspirer à une vie normale. C'était de l'orgueil mal placé, Harry en était conscient, mais après tout, pourquoi ne pas être un peu orgueilleux quand on est considéré par ses pairs comme l'un des futurs sorciers les plus puissants !

Harry passait ses journées à éviter ses amis. Il ne voulaient pas qu'il découvre que plus le temps passait, et plus il se sentait mis à l'écart. On a beau dire, mais le danger, ça rapproche plus qu'un mariage, et depuis qu'on avait appris qu'Hermione était enceinte, et qu'elle allait épouser Ron, il n'y en avait plus que pour eux. Tout le monde semblait avoir oublié que quatre mois plus tôt, ils avaient enterré la moitié des membres de l'Ordre. Cela l'exaspérait. Comme s'ils se jetaient à coeur perdu dans ce mariage pour oublier, pour ne plus avoir mal. Mais Harry, lui, ne pouvait pas oublier. Et il avait mal...

_Tap Tap Tap_

Le bruit d'un hibou qui tape à la fenêtre sortit Harry de sa transe, et il alla ouvrir pour laisser entrer un magnifique hibou Grand Duc dans la chambre. Celui-ci leva la patte et une fois qu'Harry eût décroché la missive, il s'envola sans demander son reste. Harry ouvrit la lettre, et il lui fallut plusieurs relectures avant d'être sûr de ce qui y était écrit.

_Cher Mr Potter, _

_Je tenais au nom de tous les Malefoy, à vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour notre famille durant les heures sombres qu'elle a vécu. Nous avons mis du temps avant de pouvoir rejoindre notre Manoir, étant donné qu'il avait été le repère du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et que nous avons dû laisser les Aurors le fouiller de fond en comble pour leur enquête. Mais après un grand nettoyage, nous avons pu réaménager cette semaine. Nous attendions cette occasion pour vous inviter à une soirée organisée en votre honneur par mon mari et moi-même. Elle aura lieu dans 15 jours et nous serions honorés de vous accueillir pour cette occasion._

_En espérant que vous surpasserez le sentiment de haine compréhensif que vous devez avoir à notre égard,_

_Mrs Narcissa Malefoy._

_PS : Les Weasley sont les bienvenus, évidemment ! _

"Une soirée en ton honneur ? Chez les Malefoy ? Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas un piège de l'ennemi ?"

Harry était descendu dans la cuisine et avait fait lire la lettre à Ron et à Hermione. Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley, Ginny, et Percy, qui était revenu vivre au Terrier, étaient partis faire des courses pour le mariage.

"Ron, les Malefoy ne sont plus l'ennemi... Il n'y a plus d'ennemi depuis que Vold...

-NE PRONONCE PAS CE NOM ! tonna Ron.

-Emort est mort, et on peut prononcer son nom maintenant. Il est mort... ajouta Hermione

-C'est aussi ce qu'ils avaient dit la dernière fois... Et regarde où ça nous a mené...

-Bon, on peut revenir à mon problème ? Harry avait pris l'habitude de ne plus être le centre de l'attention, mais tout de même, là, ça semblait assez sérieux... Les Malefoy qui organisaient une soirée en son honneur, c'était plutôt perturbant.

-Harry tu dois y aller, commença Hermione. Tu sais, je pense que les Malefoy te sont vraiment redevables d'avoir sauvé Drago, et tu dois la vie à Mrs Malefoy je te rappelle.

-Mouais... Mais je ne suis pas sûr d'être à l'aise là bas. J'veux dire, c'est quand même la soeur de Bellatrix Lestrange, et, tu as été torturée là bas, et Queudver est mort là bas, et Dobby a reçu le poignard...

Il marqua un temps. Il n'était vraiment pas sûr que d'aller là bas soit une bonne idée, après toutes les souffrances qu'il y avait enduré...

-Heureusement que vous viendrez avec moi...

-Heu... Harry ? Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose qu'on doit te dire...

-NON ! Ne me dîtes pas que vous ne venez pas !

-Harry, on ne peut pas venir, intervint Ron en sentant la colère de Harry monter. La haine que les Malefoy et les Weasley se vouent date depuis bien avant la naissance de Tu-Sais-Qui. S'ils ont dit ça, c'était juste par politesse, mais ils ne s'attendent pas à ce qu'on débarque vraiment chez eux avec une bonne bouteille et le dessert.

-Donc, vous m'abandonnez ?

-On ne t'abandonne pas ! Hermione commençait à sangloter, à cause des hormones, comme elle le faisait depuis près d'un mois maintenant dès qu'elle vivait une situation difficile pour ses nerfs de femme enceinte. Mais, c'est juste une soirée Harry. Ca ne durera que quelques heures, et après, tu verras, on en rigolera...

-Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir rire à nouveau un jour...

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? demanda Ron, perplexe. La vie est belle, on va avoir un enfant, on va se marier, on va être heureux...

-On, On, ON ! Il n'y en a que pour vous maintenant ! On dirait que vous avez oublié tout ce qu'on a traversé ! On dirait que vous avez oublié qu'il y a quatre mois, on enterrait nos amis, on enterrait ton frère Ron ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous enfermer dans ce pseudo bonheur juste pour oublier votre chagrin ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé !

-ET TU VOUDRAIS QU'ON FASSE QUOI ?

La voix de Ginny avait surgi du salon. Apparemment, ils étaient rentrés de leurs courses, et ils n'avaient rien manqué de la tirade de Harry. Les quatre Weasley déboulèrent dans le salon, tenant des paquets. Mrs Weasley tenait dans ses bras quelque chose qui avait l'air particulièrement fragile.

-Et donc, tu voudrais qu'on fasse quoi ? reprit Ginny, s'enervant elle aussi. Qu'on s'enferme sur nous même en passant à coté de la vie ? Ceux qui sont morts savaient à quoi ils s'exposaient, ils savaient tous quels étaient les risques, mais ils les ont tous pris, justement pour nous permettre de continuer à vivre après, et c'est exactement ce que nous faisons. Mais ne redis jamais dans cette maison que l'on ne pense pas à ceux qui sont tombés. C'est justement en pensant à eux qu'on trouve la force d'avancer et de se lever le matin !

-Et bien, je ne sais pas comment vous faites... Harry trouvait les arguments de Ginny stupides, mais il n'en avait aucun à lui opposer.

Mrs Weasley s'approcha de Harry.

-Ca viendra mon chéri, tu verras... Oh ! Je crois qu'il a besoin d'être changé.

Et Harry sut qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange avec ce paquet qu'elle tenait dans ses bras si précautionneusement... Comme un bébé en fait.

-Mais... C'est...

-C'est Teddy, oui, Andromeda est tombée malade. Oh, rien de grave, mais elle ne pourra pas s'en occuper pour quelques semaines, alors on s'est dit que tu pourrais peut être... Vu que tu es son parrain... Oh, mais je t'aiderai bien sûr.

-Je ne crois pas en être capable. Mrs Weasley, ça vous dérangerait de vous en occuper seule ? Il faut que je parte, juste quelques jours. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

-Oh... Heu... Non, bien sûr, je comprends..."

Mais elle ne semblait rien comprendre du tout. Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur Harry. Et pour la première fois depuis quatre mois, il aurait voulu qu'il en soit autrement. Il ne pouvait rester là, avec tous ces foutus regards qui le jugeaient. Alors, il se retourna, en silence, et sortit de la cuisine en sentant que les regards le suivaient toujours.

Quand il arriva dans la chambre de Ron, dont il ferma la porte à clef, il se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas rester ici. Il fallait qu'il prenne l'air. Tout ce pseudo bonheur l'étouffait. Il avait besoin d'être seul un petit moment. Il entendit Ron et Hermione taper à la porte, mais il ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait pas leur parler. Après tout, c'est un peu comme s'ils l'excluaient petit à petit de leurs vies. Alors, il allait leur facilliter la tache. Il jeta dans sa malle toutes les affaires qu'il trouva, et quand il entendit à nouveau frapper à la porte, mais de manière plus douce cette fois, Harry se dit que ce ne pouvait pas être Ron, et en effet, quand il sortit de la chambre sans mot dire, Ginny l'attendait devant. Il vit Ron et Hermione qui se tenaient un peu à l'écart. Harry les ignora, et commença à trainer sa malle dans les escaliers.

"On peut savoir où tu vas ? questionna Ginny en le suivant.

-Écoute Ginny, il faut que je m'en aille, juste quelques jours. Je ne peux pas rester, mais je reviendrai bientôt...

-Ma famille t'accueille chez elle et c'est comme ça que tu nous remercies ? Le visage de Ginny commençait à prendre la même teinte rougeâtre que celle de Ron lorsqu'il était en colère...

-J'AI VAINCU VOLDEMORT ET C'EST COMME CA QUE VOUS ME REMERCIEZ !"

Harry s'était arrêté net dans les escaliers. Hermione et Ron étaient restés sur le palier et observaient la scène d'en haut. Elle pleurait et Ron la tenait dans ses bras. Dans le silence qui suivit, on n'entendit plus que les pleurs d'Hermione. Harry et Ginny se jetèrent un regard plein de haine.

"He bien, tu sais où est la porte, je ne te retiens pas, dit-elle aussi calmement que possible.

-Je reviendrai vous voir de temps en temps. Je ne sais pas encore où je vais aller, ni pour combien de temps."

Ginny ne répondit pas. Puis, après un court silence gêné, Harry reprit sa valise, et lorsque il eut atteint le portail des Weasley, il transplana.


	2. Chap 2 Il faut boire avec Mode et Ration

Disclaimers : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, à part Nathanaël que vous rencontrerez dans le chapitre 2. L'univers et les personnages, donc, sont l'oeuvre de JKR, et je ne fais aucun profit grâce à ces écrits.

Ceci n'est pas ma première fic. En revanche, c'est la première fois que je poste sur ce site. J'espère que mes écrits vous plairont.

Cette fic contient des relations sexuelles entre hommes explicité et détaillées. Si cela vous dérange, je signalerai les lemons, et si vous ne supportez pas de voir deux hommes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, alors, il ne vous reste plus qu'à cliquer sur la petite croix en haut à droite de votre écran. ;)

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous ! =D

Vince_Tea

PS : /!\ Ce chapitre contient un langage susceptible de choquer les plus sensibles. Vous êtes prévenus ! ^_^

Réponses aux reviews :

Miruru : Je suis content que ça te plaise, et j'ai hâte que tu me dises ce que tu penses de la suite. Enjoy ! =)

Menoly : Je suis soulagé que mon résumé ait pu paraitre attrayant, car j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le résumer encore plus (J'avais déjà écrit un résumé qui était trop long pour ce site... -_-")... Pour le reste, j'essaie de paraitre réaliste au maximum, et de ne surtout pas précipiter les choses, comme on le voit sur beaucoup d'autres écrits. La soirée chez les Malefoy ne sera pas pour tout de suite, mais, elle aura son importance, comme tous les détails de ma fic. Au départ, Teddy n'était qu'un prétexte pour trouver une intrigue, mais au fur et à mesure de mon brouillon, c'est vrai qu'il a pris une place importante dans l'histoire. Et pour ce qui est de mon rythme de parution, j'essaie de poster toutes les semaines, au grand maximum, il pourra y avoir une attente de deux semaines entre deux chapitres, mais je ne veux pas faire attendre mes potentiels lecteurs plus longtemps pour ne pas les lasser. J'espère que ça t'éclaire ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! =)

**Chapitre II Il faut boire avec Mode et Ration**

Harry ne savait pas trop où aller. Il était désemparé. Tout d'abord, il se dit que quitter le Terrier de manière aussi brutale n'avait peut-être pas été la meilleure des solutions. Ron lui en voudrait sûrement pour un bon bout de temps, mais après réflexion, il se dit que c'était ce qu'il y avait à faire. De toutes façons, il ne pouvait plus supporter de rester dans cet endroit, enfermé dans ce qu'il avait défini comme la "Happy House Avec Des Œillères"... Il se dit donc que l'endroit parfait pour lui était le Chemin de Traverse. Il resterait sûrement quelques chambres de libre au Chaudron Baveur ! Mais c'était sans compter que depuis la disparition de Voldemort, de nombreux hommes d'affaires de tous les pays étaient arrivés à Londres pour racheter les commerces qui avaient fait faillite durant la guerre, et ils avaient apparemment tous décidé que le Chaudron Baveur serait parfait pour séjourner quelques jours, voire quelques semaines, ce qui laissa Harry au dépourvu lorsque Tom lui annonça qu'il n'avait même plus un placard à balais de libre où le faire dormir... En revanche, il lui indiqua un petit hôtel du coté moldu de Londres, qui était tenu par un Cracmol, et où Tom avait l'habitude d'envoyer ses clients lorsque son établissement était plein. Harry décida qu'il n'avait pas trop le choix, et trouva facilement l'hôtel sur les indications du barman. Par chance, il restait quelques chambres, et Harry en demanda une qui était au calme, afin qu'il puisse se reposer pleinement. Finalement, cette idée d'être parmi les moldus ne déplaisait pas à Harry. Il allait pouvoir sortir dans la rue sans être harcelé de toutes part pour sa célébrité qui le faisait plus souffrir qu'autre chose. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour passer inaperçu, et pour la première fois de sa vie, cette chance lui était offerte.

Après s'être installé dans la petite chambre, Harry se dit qu'il n'était pas fatigué, mais voulant éviter toute agitation inutile, il se dit qu'une sortie dans les rues du Londres non magique un soir de semaine ne devrait pas être trop éprouvant. Quand il sortit de l'hôtel, en indiquant au réceptionniste qu'il ne savait pas à quelle heure il rentrerait, celui ci lui indiqua qu'ils fermaient les portes à deux heures du matin, et les rouvraient à six heures. De toutes façons, Harry ne comptait pas sortir si tard.

C'était un mois d'octobre doux. Il faisait bon se balader dans les rues de Londres. Il devait être vingt heures passés, et le quartier était petit à petit en train de se préparer pour la nuit. Les commerces de jour fermaient, ceux de nuit, comme les bars et autres pubs ouvraient. Les gens qui étaient sortis du travail quelques heures plus tôt, ressortaient de chez eux pour passer une bonne soirée en compagnie de leurs amis, ou de leur compagnon. Harry, lui, était seul, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Sans savoir vraiment où il allait, il se retrouva devant une cabine téléphonique qui lui parut familière. En effet, ce n'était autre que l'entrée des visiteurs du ministère de la Magie. Harry trouva le comble amusant pour lui qui essayait de s'éloigner un minimum du monde magique. Il repéra un pub qui n'avait pas l'air trop fréquenté, et décida que ce pourrait être un bon endroit pour passer une première soirée solitaire.

Quand il entra, le peu de clients présent ne se retourna pas, personne ne le dévisagea pour essayer d'identifier sa cicatrice pour savoir si c'était bien le célèbre Harry Potter, et Harry fut ravi de cet anonymât nouveau qui lui ouvrait de toutes nouvelles perspectives. Il s'assit au comptoir, et commanda une vodka glace. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de boire d'alcool moldu, et une fois que Harry eut jeté un sort de confusion au barman pour lui affirmer qu'il venait de lui montrer sa carte d'identité, et qu'il avait bien l'âge requis pour boire de l'alcool, celui ci lui amena le verre. Harry goûta, et il manqua de s'étouffer. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit si fort. Après une grosse quinte de toux, il décida d'y aller plus doucement, et de ne pas prendre de grosse gorgée. Finalement, ce truc se laissait boire si on y allait avec modération.

Quand il eut fini son premier verre, et que le barman revint avec la note, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas d'argent moldu sur lui. Il doutait que le sortilège de confusion marche une seconde fois, et de toutes façons, cela ne lui plaisait pas trop de l'utiliser pour ne pas payer. Et puis, il valait mieux pour lui qu'il évite de sortir sa baguette à tout bout de champs dès qu'il avait un petit soucis. Il pensa avec un sourire triste que si Hermione et Ron avaient été là, Ron l'aurait sûrement poussé à user de la magie alors qu'Hermione aurait tenté de trouver une autre solution. Il eut en lui l'image stupide de ces personnages de dessins animés, qui, lorsqu'ils sont face à un dilemme, voient apparaitre un petit diable et un petit ange sur chacune de leurs épaules. Pour lui, son petit diable était Ron, et le petit ange, Hermione. Mais il chassa bien vite cette image. Aucun d'eux deux ne lui viendrait en aide ce soir.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à user une nouvelle fois de ce petit sort bien utile (il n'avait pas d'autres solutions sous la main...), quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu se passa, et Harry se hâta de ranger sa baguette. En effet, un jeune homme d'une bonne vingtaine d'années, grand, élégant, quoiqu'un peu débraillé, mais cela n'enlevait rien à son charme, ce jeune homme donc, vint de nulle part et paya la note en apostrophant le barman :

"C'est pour moi Mike."

Harry aurait voulu protester, mais il n'avait guère le choix de toutes façons. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à ravaler sa fierté, remercier l'inconnu et partir.

"Merci, dit donc Harry à l'intention du jeune homme. J'étais pourtant persuadé que j'avais pris mon porte feuille, et je ne savais pas comment annoncer que je..."

Harry se sentit mal à l'aise, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Le jeune homme en face, était tranquillement assis sur un tabouret, et regardait Harry avec un sourire amusé. Harry ne savait trop que penser de ce sourire...

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, y a pas de problème. Tu veux un autre verre ?"

Il sourit de plus belle, laissant apparaitre une dentition parfaite.

"Heu... C'est à dire que... Harry ne voulait pas abuser de la générosité de l'inconnu.

-Allez, c'est ma tournée ! Mike, ressers donc le jeune homme, et tu me mettras la même chose que d'habitude.

-Ok Nath ! répondit le barman tout en s'affairant à la tâche.

-Je ne me suis pas présenté je crois. Nathanaël Williams, dit-il en tendant sa main vers Harry.

-Ho... Heu... Harry Potter, répondit celui ci en serrant la main tendue.

-He bien Harry, je suis enchanté de faire ta connaissance. Tu es nouveau dans le coin, je ne t'ai jamais vu par ici...

-Hé bien, j'habitais chez des amis de manière provisoire, mais nous ne nous supportions plus, alors, je suis parti... J'ai trouvé un petit hôtel pas loin, mais je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire."

Alors qu'il répondait, la barman lui tendit son verre, avec une paille cette fois, ainsi que celui de Nathanaël, et tous les deux décidèrent de trinquer à cette rencontre qu'ils venaient de faire. Harry accepta, but une gorgée, et posa son verre. Cependant, Nathanaël, lui vida don verre d'un trait, et recommanda la même chose. Il regarda Harry, qui n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un faire ça, et qui devait avoir du mal à cacher son expression de surprise sur son visage, et il déclara :

"Ce soir Harry, tu ne te gênes pas s'il te plait. Quelque chose me dit qu'il faut que nous buvions tous les deux, alors ne t'en fais pas, je t'invite !

-Mais... Harry essaya de protester, mais en vain.

-Non, pas de "mais", d'ailleurs, on va faire plus simple. Mike, mets nous une bouteille de bonne vodka s'il te plait, et de la glace pilée.

-Tout de suite Nath !

-Mais, je n'ai rien pour payer, et je ne voudrais pas abuser...

Ils en étaient à leur deuxième bouteille. Harry avait fini par surmonter son dégoût de la première gorgée, et sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, il avait bu suffisamment pour commencer à parler de tout et de n'importe quoi avec un inconnu, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais faite en étant sobre. C'est ainsi qu'il avait raconté à Nathanaël qu'il y avait eu beaucoup de drames autour de lui, qu'il en était responsable, parce qu'à chaque fois, des gens étaient morts pour le protéger, ou tout du moins, que ces morts étaient forcément de près ou de loin liées à lui. Harry se sentait coupable. Nathanaël se révéla être une oreille très attentive, bien qu'il ne lésinât pas non plus sur la boisson. Il écoutait Harry attentivement, et réagissait comme il le fallait au moment où il le fallait. Quand il aborda l'abandon pur et simple de ses amis, et le chantage affectif que lui avait fait l'après midi même son ex petite amie, il se mit à rire subitement, puis à pleurer, puis à rire de nouveau, pour finalement se calmer, et continuer à boire...

"Tu dois me trouver pitoyable ! dit-il au bout d'un moment. De toutes façons, tout ça, c'est de la faute à Voldy ! Voilà !

-Voldy ? Nathanaël le regarda, perplexe.

-Ben, Voldemort ! continua Harry. "Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom", mais moi, je le prononce quand même parce que j'ai pas peur de lui ! Na ! Et puis de toutes façons, maintenant, il est mort, alors...

-Harry, je crois que tu as assez bu..."

Nathanaël avait sans doute raison, mais Harry, lui, étant complètement saoul, ne se rendait plus bien compte de ce qu'il disait...

"T'Finis ton verre, et n'sort, faut que 'te montre un truc. Mais, 'peux pas le faire ici, c'trop dangereux !"

Alors, Nathanaël, qui devait sûrement se dire, que de toutes façons, c'était peut-être une bonne idée de sortir prendre l'air, paya les additions, et aida Harry à se lever pour sortir du pub. Il soutenait Harry par une épaule, car celui ci était bien incapable de marcher tout seul.

Harry se mit à chercher frénétiquement sa baguette, afin de pouvoir expliquer à Nathanaël qu'il était un sorcier, que Voldy voulait le tuer à cause de son ancien prof de Divination, et que du coup, tout le monde voulait protéger Harry et se mettait en travers des Vavada Vracadavra pour le sauver. Mais, malheureusement, il se trouvait qu'Harry était incapable de remettre la main sur sa baguette alors qu'elle était dans la poche de son jean. Nathanaël, plutôt éméché, lui aussi, le suivait dans son délire, et lui demanda ce qu'il cherchait. Mais, Harry, ne trouvant pas, décida que ce n'était pas grave...

"En fait... Je... Suis... Un... SORCIER ! Tadaaaa ! J'fais d'la magie avec un bout de bois. Et c'est pour ça que Voldy a essayé de m'atomiser quand j'étais bébé, et que ce bâtard m'a fait cette foutue cicatrice !"

Harry voulut pointer du doigt sa cicatrice sur son front, mais il n'arriva qu'à mettre ses doigts sur ses lunettes. Nathanaël ne crut pas Harry.

"Hé, mais t'es déchiré toi, dit-il d'un ton pas très net non plus... Tu dors ou ce soir ?

-J'sais pu ! Le type de l'hôtel il a dit qu'il fermait à deux heures, je crois, et il est... (Harry regarda sa montre) Trois heures vingt sept ? Merde !

-T'as qu'à passer la nuit chez moi s'tu veux !"

Si on avait dit à Harry que dans une même journée, il se disputerait avec les Weasley, qu'il quitterait le Terrier, qu'il irait se balader dans les rues du Londres Moldu, et qu'il y rencontrerait quelqu'un d'aussi sympa que Nathanaël chez qui il s'apprêtait à passer la nuit, Harry ne l'aurait bien sûr jamais cru... Les deux jeunes hommes avaient marché une petite demi heure avant de se retrouver devant la porte de Nathanaël. Entre temps, Harry lui avait demandé qu'il parle un peu de lui, n'ayant que très peu d'informations sur le jeune homme.

"Oh, tu sais, ma vie n'est pas très passionnante. Je suis comédien en fait.

-C'est génial ça ! avait répondu Harry. Ça doit être passionnant !

-Tu es sincère ? avait-il demandé. Ce n'est pas de l'avis de mon père. Lui, c'était l'affaire familiale, ou rien d'autre. Et quand il a su que je m'étais inscrit en douce à un conservatoire de théâtre en France, il a décidé de me virer de la maison et de me couper les ponts...

-Mais c'est un connard ! Harry n'avait pas encore tout à fait dessaoulé, bien que la marche et l'air frais lui fissent du bien. Oups, pardon, c'est ton père, je suis...

-Désolé ? l'avait coupé Nathanaël. Tu n'as pas à l'être, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Heureusement, ma mère était là, et elle a décidé de m'envoyer de l'argent en douce tous les mois.

-Et après ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour toi ?

-Hé bien, j'ai fait mes quatre années de conservatoire, puis je suis revenu en Angleterre, et j'ai commencé une école de théâtre dans laquelle je suis toujours. Et je commence à vivre du métier de comédien. D'ailleurs, j'ai une audition dans quelques jours, je te tiendrai au courant, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire."

Puis, sans raison aucune, il avait signe à Harry de se taire, il s'était approché d'une entrée d'immeuble et avait sonné à tous les interphones. Harry avait trouvé cela bizarre, mais n'avait rien dit, trop éméché qu'il était pour réflechir à cette heure tardive. Mais quand il avait entendu plusieurs voix sortir du haut parleur des interphones, toutes criant en même temps "Le casse couilles à recommencé, y avait longtemps !", et qu'il avait vu plusieurs lumières s'allumer, des volets s'ouvrir, et Nathanaël courrir, il n'avait pas eu besoin de refléchir, et il l'avait rattrapé. Nathanaël s'était arrêté un peu plus loin, rigolant à gorge déployée.

"Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait ça !

-Mais pourquoi ? avait demandé Harry. Enfin, j'veux dire, ils ne t'ont rien fait ces pauvres gens qui dormaient...

-Justement, c'est ça qu'est drôle !"

Harry n'avait pas tout compris, mais ils avaient repris leur marche, tantôt chantant, tantôt s'arrêtant pour faire des pompes et des abdos au milieu de la rue (un bien stupide pari), et maintenant, ils se tenaient devant la porte de Nathanaël, qui cherchaient ses clefs. Ils avaient tout de même bien dessaoulé, et Harry avait presque les idées claires. Quand Nathanaël ouvrit enfin la porte, Harry, qui s'attendait à une garçonnière en désordre (un peu comme la chambre qu'il occupait avec Ron...) se trouva agréablement surpris quand il découvrit le petit, mais charmant appartement de Nathanaël. Il était bien rangé, décoré avec goût. Un petit salon cosy, un petit coin cuisine avec un comptoir qui la séparait du reste de la salle, et dans le fond un porte, qui devait donner dans la chambre, pensa Harry.

"Par contre, je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois bien installé sur le canapé, il est un peu petit et pas très confortable... dit Nathanaël.

-Au pire, je viendrai dormir dans ton lit, avait répondu Harry avec un sourire."

Il ne savait pourquoi il avait dit ça, mais Nathanaël sourit et ne répondit pas. Il invita Harry à s'asseoir dans le salon, alla chercher une bouteille de vin dans la cuisine, et revint avec deux verres. Il s'assit à coté de Harry déboucha la bouteille de vin, et en versa un peu dans chaque verre.

"Je voudrais à nouveau porter un toast, déclara-t-il. Aux rencontres étonnantes qu'on peut faire au moment où on s'y attend le moins."

Harry leva son verre, et ils burent. Et même s'ils avaient commencé à dessaouler sur la route, il se trouva qu'une bouteille de vin et demi plus tard, ils en étaient arrivés au stade où ils faisaient une bataille de polochon dans la chambre de Nathanaël. Celle ci dégénéra bien vite en bagarre gentille entre les deux jeunes hommes, et quand Nathanaël coinça Harry sur le lit en s'asseyant à califourchon sur lui, et en lui tenant les deux poignets pour l'empêcher de se libérer, Harry sentit monter quelque chose en lui qu'il n'aurait pas dû sentir dans ce genre de situation...

"Mais tu bandes !"

Visiblement, Nathanaël l'avait remarqué...

"Nan, je bande pas ! tenta de protester Harry, bien que ce fût un mensonge éhonté.

-Mais si tu bandes, p'tit cochon, avait répondu Nathanaël en souriant. J'imaginais pas que tu pouvais être... De l'autre bord.

-J'suis pas gay ! protesta de nouveau Harry, mais cette fois ci, avec conviction.

-Si tu l'dis..."

Harry sentit que Nathanaël desserrait son etreinte autour de ses poignets, alors, il en profita pour le repousser, et s'asseoir au bout du lit, tentant désespérément de cacher son erection qui ne voulait pas se calmer.

"C'est pas grave tu sais. C'est juste des hormones...

-Mais j'suis pas gay j'te dis !

-Moi non plus..."

Nathanaël était venu s'asseoir tout près de Harry, et il avait posé sa main sur sa cuisse, et avant que Harry ait eut le temps de réagir, il l'embrassa. Harry sentit son érection devenir douloureuse, en même temps qu'un étrange sentiment envahissait tout son corps. Il repoussa Nathanaël, ne voulant que cette sensation se prolonge. Il s'éloigna de lui, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire d'autre. Il n'était pas gay ! Il n'avait jamais fait de rêves érotique sur les garçons, sauf une fois, avec Drago Malefoy, mais ça ne comptait pas, parce que juste après, ils se faisaient attaquer par une araignée à huit têtes avec les cheveux de Ron, et celle ci mangeait Drago, et Harry était mort de rire... Dons ça ne comptait pas ! Mais pourquoi bandait-il comme ça alors ? Pourquoi cette étrange sensation dans tout son corps ? Etait-ce dû à l'alcool..? Harry ne savait plus trop où il en était, sa tête commençait à lui tourner, et il se laissa tomber sur le lit, mort de fatigue. Il sentit que Nathanaël fît de même, mais il ne voulait pas le repousser encore une fois. Il ne voulait pas le blesser, parce que c'était quelqu'un de bien. Et puis, il l'avait dit, lui non plus n'était pas gay. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un baiser, et ça n'avait aucune conséquence et...

Quand il se réveilla un peu plus tard, avec un mal de tête affreux, Harry ne sut pas trop où il était. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il était nu, et qu'apparemment, il y avait quelqu'un qui dormait nu lui aussi contre son dos et que ce corps avait un... Pénis ? Harry se redressa vivement. Nathanaël dormait comme un bienheureux. Mais comment avaient-ils fini nus l'un contre l'autre ? Harry sortit du lit précautionneusement, trouva son caleçon sur le lustre, et ses vêtements éparpillés partout. Il attrapa un drap qui trainait par terre, et décida d'aller finir sa nuit sur le canapé. Avec un peu de chances, Nathanaël ne se souviendrait de rien, comme lui, et Harry oublierait très vite cet incident, bien qu'il ne saurait jamais ce qui s'était vraiment passé... Plus jamais je ne boirai, pensa Harry avant de se rendormir comme une masse sur le canapé, bien moins confortable en effet que le lit chaud de Nathanaël...


	3. Chapitre III Le Réveil

Disclaimers : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, à part Nathanaël. L'univers et les personnages, donc, sont l'œuvre de JKR, et je ne fais aucun profit grâce à ces écrits.

Cette fic contient des relations sexuelles entre hommes explicité et détaillées. Si cela vous dérange, je signalerai les lemons, et si vous ne supportez pas de voir deux hommes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, alors, il ne vous reste plus qu'à cliquer sur la petite croix en haut à droite de votre écran. ;)

/!\ Ce chapitre contient des propos susceptibles de choquer les plus sensibles (Enfin, moi je ne trouve pas, mais bon...). Vous êtes prévenus ! =)

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous ! =D

Vince_Tea

Chapitre III Le réveil

Harry était dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, et Luna Lovegood venait le voir. C'était elle, indéniablement, mais quelque chose clochait. Elle riait d'un rire horrible, un rire qui avait glacé le sang de Harry chaque fois qu'il l'avait entendu. Le rire de Bellatrix Lestrange. Et Ron arrivait, mais ce n'était plus Ron non plus, il avait les yeux rouges, et une fente en guise de pupille, comme les yeux d'un serpent, et il parlait en fourchelangue à Hermione qui le suivait partout en rampant. Harry n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que disait Ron, mais sa cicatrice le brûlait. Ron s'arrêta de parler, et commença à embrasser Luna de manière vraiment peu catholique, empoignant ses seins comme s'il s'était agi de boule anti-stress, et Hermione de les encourager. Puis, il se tournait vers Harry, levait sa baguette, et une lumière verte jaillissait, mais quelqu'un se mettait entre lui et la lumière. Lupin tomba raide sur le sol, sa tête tournée vers Harry, ses yeux morts fixés sur lui, mais Ron s'en fichait, il relança le sort mortel, et une autre personne se jetait entre eux. Fred. Puis Tonks, puis Rogue, puis Maugrey, puis Dumbledore, puis Sirius, puis Colin Crivey, puis Hedwige, puis...

Harry ne sut jamais qui était le suivant, car il fut réveillé par quelqu'un qui le secouait violemment.

"Je suis désolé Ron, j'ai fait un cauchemar... s'excusa-t-il.

-Il n'y a pas de mal, répondit une voix qui lui parut étrangère. Mais, je ne m'appelle pas Ron... Moi, c'est Nathanaël, Nath pour les intimes...

-Je..."

Mais, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il s'était redressé sur le canapé, essayant de rassembler ses souvenirs confus du cauchemar qu'il venait de faire, pendant que Nathanaël lui apportait un café. Tout revint bien vite dans la mémoire de Harry. La dispute, le bar, l'alcool, les moldus, l'alcool, les pauvres gens qui dormaient, l'alcool, les abdos, la bataille de polochon, l'alcool, Nathanaël, nu contre lui, et tout à coup, Harry remarqua que ce n'était pas sa cicatrice qui lui faisait mal, mais ce que l'on appelait plus communément une gueule de bois.

"Tu faisais un sacré cauchemard. Tu hurlais tellement fort que tu as réussi à me réveiller. Et il en faut pour me réveiller, crois moi... Quelque chose ne va pas..?"

En effet, Harry n'allait pas bien. Il n'était pas sûr d'assumer tout ce qu'il avait fait la veille, et notamment ce trou noir pendant lequel il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il avait pu dire ou faire... S'il avait été capable de dire à Nathanaël qu'il était un sorcier (chose qu'il regrettait profondément, heureusement que celui ci ne l'avait pas cru d'ailleurs...), qu'aurait-il été capable de faire pendant ce laps de temps. Cela le tourmentait. Mais, ça ne semblait pas perturber Nathanaël qui le regardait comme s'il était malade.

"Ecoute, si c'est à propos de ce qui s'est passé hier soir... commença Nathanaël.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé hier soir, le coupa Harry. Je ne me souviens de rien. Enfin, je me souviens du pub, d'être rentré chez toi, d'avoir bu cette foutue bouteille de vin, de la bataille de polochon, et de m'être endormi sur ton lit pour me retrouver sur le canapé ce matin...

-Ah... Nathanaël eut l'air gêné.

-Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Harry commençait vraiment à paniquer.

-Ben... On n'est pas le matin. Il est 15h passées... dit-il avec un sourire amusé.

-Quoi ? C'est pour ça que tu me fais flipper ! Dis moi plutôt si j'ai fait quelque chose dont je devrais avoir honte...

-Oh, non, je te rassure."

Harry fut soulagé d'un énorme poids. Mais une question demeurait en suspens. Comment s'étaient-ils tous les deux retrouvés nus l'un contre l'autre..?

"A moins que tu ne considères que me faire un strip-tease intégral, puis, me rejoindre dans la douche pour m'inciter à des choses peu catholiques sont des trucs dont tu pourrais avoir honte..."

Première claque de la journée... Le poids qui avait disparu deux secondes avant de l'estomac de Harry retomba avec une telle violence que celui ci eut un haut le cœur.

"Si tu veux vomir, les toilettes sont dans la salle de bain, dans la chambre... dit Nathanaël avec un sourire compatissant.

-Non, je ne vais pas vomir, mais dis moi juste si on a... Tu sais... Si... Harry ne savait pas trop comment demander s'ils avaient oui ou non couché ensemble.

-Nous n'avons pas baisé, on était trop saoul... Problème de tuyauterie..."

Harry fut soulagé. Après tout, c'était juste qu'il était saoul, heureusement d'ailleurs, parce que s'il n'avait pas été saoul, il n'aurait pas eu de "problème de tuyauterie"... Quoique s'il n'avait pas été saoul, il n'aurait pas eu besoin d'avoir de problème de tuyauterie parce que la question de coucher oui ou non avec un homme ne se serait jamais posée. Il n'était pas gay ! L'homme qui avait sauvé la communauté magique ne pouvait pas être gay ! C'était une question de fierté nationale ! Alors, cet incident ne devait jamais se reproduire. Et ça ne se reproduirait pas puisqu'il ne boirait plus jamais de la sorte. Et puis, s'il n'avait pas couché avec lui, ce n'était pas grave. Il oublierait bien vite ce dont il n'arrivait de toutes façons pas à se souvenir, et tout irait bien...

"Par contre, tu suces super bien !"

Deuxième claque de la journée. Cette fois Harry eut un haut le cœur si violent qu'il courut jusqu'à la salle de bain pour vomir tripes et boyaux dans la cuvette des toilettes. Quand il se fut vidé, Nathanaël le rejoignit dans la salle de bain.

"Désolé... J'aurais peut-être pas du te le dire comme ça... Mais tu sais, c'est pas dramatique...

-C'EST PAS DRAMATIQUE ? s'énerva Harry. Mais bien sûr que ça l'est, je ne suis pas pédé. Je ne "suce" pas. J'aime les femmes, j'ai toujours aimé les femmes, et je les aimerai toujours. Et jamais plus je ne passerai la nuit chez un homme ! Ni dans son lit, ni dans son canapé ! Maintenant, excuse moi, mais il faut que j'y aille...

-Et tu vas aller où ? Rejoindre tes "amis"..? Nathanaël avait dit cela d'un ton acerbe, qui blessa Harry. Tu sais, ce n'est pas une tare d'être homo. Il y a des millions de gens qui le vivent très bien, il serait temps que tu grandisses Harry... Que tu assumes un peu...

-Pardon, mais tu es qui pour me parler comme ça ! On ne se connait même pas !

-J'en ai appris bien plus sur toi en une soirée que sur mon père en toute une vie. Nathanaël s'était calmé, et essayait de calmer Harry aussi.

-He bien, il ne te reste plus qu'à oublier."

Et Harry sortit de la salle de bain comme une furie, se retrouva dans la chambre, et récupéra les affaires qu'il n'avait pas ramassé lorsqu'il s'était levé. Il retourna ensuite dans le salon, et s'habilla à la va vite.

"Tu comptes aller où ? Nathanaël avait suivi Harry dans le salon et visiblement, il ne savait pas trop quoi faire avec Harry.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry en remettant son T-shirt. Je vais commencer par rentrer à l'hôtel, et après on verra.

-Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, tu sais où me trouver, ajouta Nathanaël gentiment.

-C'est sympa, mais je n'ai besoin de personne !"

Et il se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit avec violence et qu'il claqua de toutes ses forces en partant.

Heureusement, l'hôtel ne se trouvait pas loin de l'appartement de Nathanaël, mais Harry eut quand même du mal à le retrouver. Il était presque 16h quand il entra dans le hall et qu'il demanda ses clefs au réceptionniste.

"Nuit difficile ? demanda celui ci de manière compatissante en voyant Harry arriver.

-Je voudrais juste mes clefs s'il vous plait." répondit Harry sèchement.

Quand il entra dans cette chambre qu'il avait quitté la veille, il lui sembla que les deux derniers jours qu'il avait vécu n'étaient pas vraiment réels... Tout ce qui s'était passé en ce laps de temps si court ne pouvait pas avoir eu lieu. Comment aurait-il pu perdre tous ses amis à cause de son orgueil, puis finir dans un lit avec un foutu moldu pédé qui l'avait sans doute fait boire exprès pour pouvoir abuser de lui ! Harry comprit à ce moment pourquoi Nathanaël n'avait pas rechigné à payer tous ces verres, et pourquoi il avait rouvert une bouteille de vin quand il avait vu que Harry avait un peu décuvé ! Tout se tenait ! Ce type était un sale pervers ! Un déchet de la société qu'il fallait ajouter à la décharge des humains à jeter !

Harry avait toujours mal à la tête, et ne connaissant qu'un seul remède efficace pour la gueule de bois, il prit son argent sorcier, et se dirigea vers le Chemin de Traverse. En entrant dans le Chaudron Baveur, tout le monde se retourna sur lui, et se mit à chuchoter, à l'épier. Un homme, plus téméraire que les autres se leva au bout d'un moment pour aller saluer Harry. Puis, ce fut la débandade. Presque tous les clients l'imitèrent. Certains voulaient juste le toucher, et Harry finit par sortir sa baguette et hurla d'un ton menaçant :

"Le prochain qui m'approche de trop près se souviendra toute sa vie de son erreur !

-Monsieur Potter, quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Tom.

-Ecoutez, j'ai juste besoin de calme et de ne pas être harcelé dès que je franchis une porte... Je suis désolé pour le dérangement, ajouta-t-il, confus de s'être énervé.

-J'ai ce qu'il vous faut."

Et Tom disparut derrière le comptoir, laissant Harry, seul, au milieu d'une foule qui le regardait à présent terrifiée de ce que Harry pourrait bien faire à chacun d'entre eux. Il entendit des gens chuchoter :

"Il ne vaut mieux pas l'énerver. J'ai pas envie de me retrouver dans la même cas que Tu-Sais-Qui...

-Ouais, t'as raison. Et puis, on ne sait toujours pas comment il a réussi à le vaincre. Y a un truc louche là dessous..."

Harry ne voulut pas en entendre plus. Il regrettait déjà de s'être énervé, mais merde ! il avait droit à un peu de tranquillité quand même ! Évidemment, il savait déjà que cet incident serait rapporté, amplifié et déformé, et très bientôt, on entendrait sûrement des rumeurs sur le fait que Harry Potter était en fait un mage noir en puissance encore plus terrible que Celui-Dont-Il-Ne-Fallait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Tant mieux ! Ils me ficheront la paix, pensa Harry.

Alors qu'il était dans l'arrière cour, et qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer par l'arcade magique sur le Chemin de Traverse, Tom le rattrapa. Il tenait à la main un cape de voyage avec une grande capuche.

"Monsieur Potter ! Ceci dissimulera votre visage. Vous pourrez vous balader tranquillement aujourd'hui, dit-il en tendant la cape à Harry avec un sourire.

-Merci, répondit celui ci en prenant la cape, et en l'enfilant tout en pensant que la prochaine fois, c'était un autre genre de cape qu'il prendrait avec lui..."

Avec le visage couvert, c'était un vrai plaisir de marcher à nouveau parmi les nouvelles boutiques ouvertes. Harry découvrit qu'il y avait un nouveau magasin dédié au Quidditch, que des boutiques magiques en tout genre avaient ouvert, qu'Ollivander avait repris la sienne et il se dit qu'il faudrait qu'il passe lui dire bonjour un de ces jours, mais pas aujourd'hui, ajouta-t-il pour lui même. Il avait en effet à faire avec l'apothicaire de l'allée des embrumes qui vendait la meilleure potion anti gueule de bois de toute l'Angleterre.

Il y arriva en moins de 5 minutes, un exploit qu'il n'aurait jamais pu accomplir sans l'aide de Tom, et il pensa qu'il devrait le remercier chaudement la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait. Alors que Harry allait entrer dans la boutique sombre, il s'arrêta net. Il venait de voire une silhouette familière. Un jeune homme, grand et mince, quoiqu'un peu plus musclé que la dernière fois que Harry l'avait vu. Même de dos, il aurait reconnu cette chevelure blonde entre mille... Drago Malefoy. Mais Harry se reprit bien vite. La guerre était finie, et les Malefoy avaient été disculpés de tout soupçon, grâce à Harry qui avait affirmé à leur procès que Lucius et Narcissa avaient trahi Voldemort au dernier moment, se rendant compte de la folie que c'était de le laisser accéder au pouvoir, et sachant que seul Harry était capable de le vaincre.

Bien sûr ce n'était pas tout à fait la vérité, mais personne n'avait osé contredire Harry, et Lucius s'en était sorti avec une peine de sursis s'il coopérait, chose qu'il avait bien sûr acceptée. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que les Malefoy avaient du prendre des vacances forcées en laissant le champs libre aux Aurors pour qu'ils fouillent leur manoir de fond en comble, et qu'ils les débarrassent de tous les objets liés à la magie noire. Durant la journée du procès, Narcissa avait eu le temps d'approcher Harry deux secondes, pour le remercier, et lui affirmer qu'ils allaient prendre un nouveau départ. Harry n'avait pas su quoi répondre, et heureusement, l'audience avait repris à ce moment là. Harry n'avait plus eu de nouvelles jusqu'à cette fameuse lettre qu'il avait reçue la veille. Pourtant, il lui semblait que des siècles s'étaient écoulé depuis qu'il avait reçu ce courrier, qui avait été le déclencheur de tout. Ironiquement, pensa Harry, même quand les Malefoy essaient de changer, ils arrivent à foutre ma vie en l'air... Puis, il franchit la porte de la boutique.

Le vendeur, un vieux sorcier fripé qui dépassait à peine du comptoir derrière lequel il se tenait, discutait tranquillement avec Malefoy. Il tenait dans ses mains un morceau de parchemin que lui avait visiblement donné ce dernier. Quand Harry entra dans la boutique, le sorcier le salua d'un simple "monsieur", tandis que Malefoy, comme à son habitude ne se retourna même pas. Il n'y avait personne d'autre. Harry jeta un coup d'œil sur les étagères pour tenter de trouver par lui même la potion qu'il recherchait, mais il régnait un tel désordre, que seul le petit sorcier fripé devait pouvoir trouver quelque chose dans cette boutique. Harry se posta donc derrière Malefoy, à bonne distance cependant, attendant son tour.

Maintenant que Harry voyait Malefoy de dos, et qu'il avait tout le loisir de l'observer pendant que le sorcier examinait ce qui semblait être une liste d'ingrédients, tout en ponctuant son analyse par des "je vois", et des "tout à fait" adressés à personne, Harry trouva les signes d'impatience grandissante de Malefoy tout à fait drôles. S'il avait su que c'était Harry qui se tenait derrière lui, il ne serait sûrement pas laisser aller de la sorte à montrer ce genre de détail et Harry se délectait de passer incognito. Tom lui avait été d'un secours bien plus grand que tout ce que Harry avait pu prévoir... Il n'aurait plus manqué que Malefoy le reconnaisse et qu'il lui demande confirmation pour l'invitation qu'il avait reçue de sa mère ! De toutes façons, il ne comptait pas y aller. Il s'excuserait poliment, mais il ne se voyait pas du tout en train de passer la soirée chez une famille qui l'avaient haï pendant des années et dont certains membres avaient même essayé de le tuer plusieurs fois. Cependant, l'attention de Harry quitta bien vite cette stupide soirée pour se focaliser sur la discussion que les deux autres avaient :

"Je vois, dit le vendeur, et c'est signé de la main même de...

-Chut, le coupa Malefoy. Cette affaire doit restée privée, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, ajouta-t-il en donnant des coups de tête peu discrets vers Harry.

-Je vois. J'ai tout ce qu'il vous faut, sauf les chrysopes. Je n'en ai pas en aussi grosse quantité. Mais vous pourrez venir en chercher d'autres dans une semaine. Il y en aura assez. J'attends une livraison d'ici quelques jours.

-Très bien, répondit Draco. Je prends tout le reste."

Et le sorcier commença à farfouiller dans la boutique pour ramener les ingrédients à Malefoy. Harry, qui n'avait rien raté de l'échange, avait tout d'abord pensé que Malefoy préparait quelque chose de louche. Qui était cette mystérieuse personne qui avait signé le parchemin de Draco..? Et les chrysopes n'étaient-ils pas un des ingrédients du polynectar. Mais, il se reprit bien vite. Malefoy n'est plus quelqu'un à surveiller, pensa-t-il de toutes ses forces. Je suis là pour ma potion de...

"Pardon Monsieur Malefoy, mais je viens de me rendre compte que je n'ai plu non plus de poudre de corne de bicorne, mais je pense que vous pourrez en trouver chez l'autre apothicaire, celui sur le Chemin de Traverse."

Cette fois, Harry en était sûr ! Malefoy voulait préparer du polynectar ! Il ne répondit rien, à ce que lui dit le petit sorcier fripé, attrapa le sac plein d'ingrédients qu'il lui tendait, et sans même dire merci, il quitta la boutique. Harry était tiraillé. Devait-il suivre Malefoy pour découvrir ce qu'il préparait, mais d'un autre coté, cela signifiait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance, alors qu'il était certain maintenant que Malefoy serait digne de confiance... Du moins, qu'il n'essaierait plus de faire entrer en douce des Mangemorts à Poudlard pour tuer Dumbledore...

Harry ne réflechit pas plus longtemps, et quand le sorcier se tourna vers lui en rouspétant pour lui même après l'impolitesse de ses clients, Harry se retourna et quitta lui aussi vivement la boutique. Il sortit aussi vite qu'il le put de l'allée des Embrumes et trouva vite Malefoy qui s'apprêtait à entrer chez l'autre apothicaire.

"Malefoy ! cria-t-il pour l'arrêter."

Celui se retourna vers Harry sans être bien sûr de la personne qui l'avait hélé de la sorte. Quand Harry l'eut rattrapé devant la boutique, Malefoy le reconnut et parut étonné.

"Potter ? C'est toi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? Tu me suis encore ? ajouta-t-il narquois.

-On peut savoir pourquoi tu as besoin de Polynectar ?"

La subtilité n'avait jamais été le fort de Harry...

"Mes affaires ne regardent que moi, Potter, et je ne pensais pas te trouver ici au vu des circonstances... ajouta-t-il.

-Quelles circonstances ? questionna Harry, soudain curieux.

-Quoi, tu n'es pas au courant ?"

Malefoy eut tout d'un coup ce regard que Harry détestait tant et qui semblait signifier qu'il savait quelque chose que Harry ignorait. Pourtant, il n'avait pas l'air triomphant qu'il portait d'habitude sur son visage dans ce genre de situation. Il avait plutôt l'air... Gêné..?

"Tu n'as pas eu de nouvelles des Weasley depuis la nuit dernière ?"

Harry se demanda ce que les Weasley venaient faire dans cette histoire. Il fit non de la tête, tout en espérant que Malefoy mentait et qu'il n'était rien arrivé aux Weasley. De nombreuses images traversèrent son esprit, mais de toutes façons, qu'aurait-il pu leur arriver ? Harry commençait vraiment à paniquer, et la réponse de Malefoy ne fit rien pour arranger son état...

"Ecoute Potter, au lieu de me suivre partout en t'imaginant que je prépare quelque chose, tu ferais bien de prendre des nouvelles des Weasley..."

Voilà pour ce chapitre qui est un chapitre de transition. J'ai cependant essayé de l'écrire de manière à ce qu'il n'en ait pas la forme. J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! La suite très prochainement ! =)

Cordialement, Vince_Tea


	4. Chapitre IV De retour Au Terrier

**Ne me jetez pas de pierre ! .**

****Je suis vraiment sincèrement désolé du temps que j'aurais mis à poster la suite... Mais il s'est passé pas mal de trucs dans ma vie ces derniers mois, et j'avoue avoir un peu mis de coté ma fic pendant un temps. Mais, il m'est revenue l'inspiration, et je me suis dit qu'il est bon de finir ce qui a été commencé, alors, voici la suite, en espérant ne pas avoir perdu mon lectorat, et espérant aussi séduire de nouveaux lecteurs.

Sans plus attendre, la suite !

Cordialement, Vince Tea

PS : Je répondrai aux reviews le plus vite possible ! =)

**Chapitre IV De retour au Terrier**

Pendant le quart de seconde qui suivit la phrase de Drago, les pires craintes de Harry semblant être confirmées (qu'avait-il pu se passer pour que Malefoy ait eu l'air si compatissant..?), Harry imagina de nombreux scénari. Se pourrait-il que Kingsley ait eu raison..? Hary transpalna vers le Terrier, laissant Malefoy et ses histoires loin, très loin derrière lui. Mais il tellement obnubilé par ses pensées qu'il réaparut en plein milieu d'un champs, qu'il reconnut pour y être passé lorsque Ron, Hermione et lui étaient allés rendre visite au père de Luna pendant leur cavale. Il réessaya, se concentrant de toutes ses forces, et lorsqu'il arriva enfin, le spectacle qui s'offrit devant ses yeux lui donna envie de vomir. Le Terrier, cet endroit qu'il avait tant chéri, qu'il considérait comme un deuxième chez soi autant que Poudlard, était à moitié détruit.

Certains endroits de l'ancienne batisse fumaient encore. Une tente avait été plantée dans le jardin dans lequel de nombreux débris carbonisés gisaient à même le sol. Deux Aurors étaient postés à l'entrée de celle ci. Harry se précipita vers l'entrée de la tente, et plusieurs choses se passèrent alors en même temps. Alors que Harry courait vers la tente pour essayer de comprendre, un bruit strident, semblable à une alarme se mit à résonner dans ses oreilles, le paralysant, et en même temps, une lumière blanche jaillit de l'endroit où se tenait l'un des deux Aurors, et projeta Harry loin dans les airs, avant de retomber lourdement sur le sol quelques mètres plus loin. Il resta sonné quelques secondes. Qu'avait-il pu bien se passer ? L'alarme s'arrêta, et Harry entendit des bruits de pas précipités, et une voix familière crier :

"Mais enfin, bande de brutes, vous ne voyez pas que c'est Harry Potter !

-Désolé Madame. Il courrait vers la tente d'un air menaçant.

-Mais c'est Harry Potter ! Il fait partie de cette famille ! Vous devriez le savoir ! criait Mrs Weasley.

-Mais c'est peut être l'un d'entre eux qui s'est déguisé, dit-une autre voix familière.

-Ronald Weasley ! Veux tu bien abaisser cette baguette avant de blesser quelqu'un !"

Harry ouvrit les yeux à ce moment là. Au dessus de sa tête se tenaient Mrs Weasley, Ron, et un homme en costume et lunettes noirs qu'il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie et qui était sûrement à l'origine du sortilège qui avait l'avait envoyé valser dans les airs. Ron visait Harry de sa baguette d'un air menaçant et Mrs Weasley s'énervait contre ce qui semblait être un garde du corps.

"Qui êtes vous ? Questionna Ron de manière menaçante.

-Ron c'est moi ! Bon sang, mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

-Répond d'abord ! De quelle pièce de l'échiquier géant de Mcgonagall ai-je pris la place en première année ?

-Ron ? Mais qu'est ce que...

-RÉPOND !

-Le cavalier ! Tu as pris la place du cavalier et tu as été abattu par la reine afin que je puisse faire échec et mat !"

-Tu vois Ron, que c'est bien lui ! Harry, mon chéri, comment ça va ? On avait peur qu'ils t'aient retrouvé...

-Ne me dites pas que...

-Viens, je vais t'expliquer."

Ron était déjà reparti dans la tente sans dire un mot, et tandis que Mrs Weasley aidait Harry à se relever, le garde du corps reprit sa place à la sortie de la tente, à coté de son collègue qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Lorsque Harry et Mrs Weasley entrèrent dans la tente, celui ci s'excusa brièvement, et Mrs Weasley lui jeta un regard noir. Quand Harry vit l'intérieur de la tente, il voulut que rien de ce qu'il voyait ne fût la réalité. Hermione, et Mr Weasley reposaient inconscients sur ce qui semblaient être des lits d'hôpital. Ron était retourné s'asseoir auprès d'Hermione dont il tenait la main aussi fermement que si sa vie en dépendait. Quant à Mr Weasley, il était entouré de plusieurs médicommages qui prenaient soin de lui.

"Viens Harry, suis moi.

-Mais... Harry voulait rester auprès de ses amis. Il voulait comprendre !

-Suis moi Harry, le coupa Mrs Weasley d'un ton un peu plus abrupt que d'habitude."

Harry suivit Mrs Weasley vers un autre compartiment de la tente. Lorsqu'il passa devant le lit d'Hermione, il voulut s'arrêter, mais Mrs Weasley lui fit signe de continuer. Harry ne chercha pas à comprendre. De toutes façons, il ne comprenait rien de ce qui se passait. L'autre compartiment comprenait une cuisine et un salon. Tous les autres Weasley, ainsi que les parents d'Hermione et Fleur, la femme de Bill, étaient assis autour de la table. Les parents d'Hermione pleuraient silencieusement, le père, enlaçant tendreent la mère. Ginny avait le regard embué de larmes qui ne coulaient pas, et elle regardait dans le vide. Son regard était plein de rage contenue. Percy se leva d'un air solennel pour serrer la main de Harry, mais Harry ne réagit pas. Que s'était-il donc passé ici ?

"Harry mon chéri, tu devrais t'asseoir, je vais tout t'expliquer."

Harry écouta Mrs Weasley et prit place sur l'une des chaises encore vacantes entre le père d'Hermione et Bill.

"Mon chéri, tu veux boire quelque chose, ou manger ? dit Mrs Weasley, reprenant son ton maternel.

-Mrs Weasley, je veux juste savoir ce qui s'est passé..."

Tout le monde regarda Harry comme s'il avait dit une énormité.

"Alors tu ne sais vraiment rien ?"

La voix de Ginny avait surgi comme d'outre tombe. Elle continuait de fixer le vide, mais elle se mit à parler, sans s'arrêter.

"Hier après midi, après que tu aies disparu dans la nature, papa a reçu un hibou du Ministère, il est parti de suite, avec un air grave, sans nous dire ce qui se passait. Quand il est revenu, il nous a dit que la Marque des Ténèbres avait été aperçue dans le grand nord...

-Quoi ? Mais...

-Ne m'interromps pas Harry !"

Il y eut un court silence, puis, elle reprit :

"Le peu de mangemorts en fuite s'est réuni dans un lieu qu'on n'arrive pas encore à déterminer. Alors, quand nous avons appris que la Marque des Ténèbres avait été aperçue, ça a été la panique. Tu comprends, on pensait en être débarrassés à jamais... Ils ont utilisé un moldu soumis à l'Imperium pour faire passer un message. Ils l'ont fait aller au Ministère, et lui ont fait dire que leur prochaine cible allait être Harry Potter. Bien sûr, nous avons cherché à te retrouver, mais quand Tom du Chaudron Baveur nous a dit qu'il t'avait envoyé dans un hôtel du coté moldu de Londres, et que le réceptionniste nous a dit que tu étais sorti et qu'il ne savait pas où tu avais pu aller, nous avons un peu perdu espoir... Mais on s'est dit que si nous n'avions aucun de te retrouver dans le monde moldu, les mangemorts ne le pourraient pas non plus... Donc, nous avons laissé un message au réceptionniste pour te prévenir du danger. Mais, nous n'avions pas prévu que les mangemorts, eux, pensaient savoir où te trouver... Il suffisait de lire les journaux. Tout le monde sait que le grand Harry Potter entretenait des relations très fortes avec la famille Weasley. Et dans la nuit, nous avons entendu du fracas dans la cuisine vers 4 heures du matin. Hermione s'est levée, pensant que c'était Pattenrond qui avait fait tomber quelque chose. Elle a été touché par un sortilège particulièrement puissant qui, heureusement ne l'a pas tuée.

Quand nous avons entendu Hermione crier, nous nous sommes tous levés, et nous les avons trouvés dans la cuisine, un groupe de huit mangemorts. Bien sûr, on ne s'y attendait pas. Maman en a stupéfixé deux et tué un, puis papa a été touché, et ça a été la panique. L'un d'eux a réussi à se glisser dans l'escalier pour pouvoir fouiller la maison pendant qu'on était occupés à combattre, afin de te trouver. Tout ce qu'ils ont trouvé, c'est Teddy qui dormait paisiblement dans l'ancienne chambre de Bill. Et quand ils ont compris que tu n'étais pas là, et quand ils ont vu que la maison commençait à prendre feu à cause de la puissance des sorts, ils se sont enfuis... Avec Teddy. J'ai réussi à les suivre en m'accrochant à l'un deux qui transplanait. Il s'est désartibulé quand nous sommes arrivés, mais apparemment, ce n'était pas le bon endroit, et quand il m'a lancé un sortilège, j'ai répliqué avec un protego qui l'a envoyé contre un arbre. Il était assomé, et je ne savais pas trop quoi faire... Alors, je l'ai laissé là, puis, j'ai transplané je ne sais pas trop comment, parce que je n'avais pris que deux cours. Et quand je suis revenue, la maison avait pris feu, et papa était inconscient, et Hermione saignait et..."

Ginny perdit le fil dans les larmes qui se mirent à couler sans discontinuer sur ses joues rougies par la rage. Harry resta bouche bée.

"Où étais tu Harry. Tu as osé dire à Hermione et à Ron qu'ils t'abandonnaient, mais c'est toi qui nous as abandonné ! TU NOUS AS ABANDONNE !

-Ginny ! S'il te plait, calme toi, Harry n'y est pour rien. Comment voulais-tu qu'il sache !

Harry ne dit rien. Il savait. Il savait que les mangemorts en fuite se réunissaient quelque part dans le nord. C'était justement le sujet de la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Kingsley. Mais il se dit que ce n'était certainement pas le moment de divulguer cette information.

"Comment vont Hermione et Mr Weasley ?"

Tout ce qui importait à Harry, c'était que tout le monde aille bien.

"Harry chéri, Arthur va bien. Du moins, il va de mieux en mieux, et Hermione... Mrs Weasley hésita.

-A perdu le bébé."

La voix de Ron avait retenti, claire, sonnante comme un glas. Harry se retourna vivement, et vit Ron, les yeux lui aussi embués de larmes. Il se leva, et voulut prendre son ami dans les bras. Mais Ron le repoussa violemment. Visiblement, il lui en voulait lui aussi. Il ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Harry savait ce que c'était que de perdre un être cher...

"Et vous dites qu'ils ont kidnappé Teddy ?"

Toute la portée de ce que Ginny avait dit lui arriva dans le cerveau comme un train lancé à pleine vitesse qui s'écrase contre un mur. Teddy, son filleul ! Harry avait juré à Lupin et Tonks qu'il prendrait soin de lui. C'était son devoir, et il avait failli.

"Ils demandent une rançon. Toi."

Encore une fois, la voix de Ron était tombée comme du plomb.

"Moi..? J'accepte, où et quand ?

-Harry, tu ne peux pas faire ça, intervint Bill.

-Ha bon ? répondit Harry. Et qu'est ce que je peux faire d'autre ? Ma meilleure amie a perdu son bébé, le père de mon meilleur ami a failli mourir, et mon filleul s'est fait kidnappé, tout ça à cause de moi, pendant que je... j'étais occupé ailleurs, et tu voudrais que maintenant que je suis de retour, je ne fasse rien, alors que je suis la solution au problème !

-Tu n'es pas la solution. Tu es la cause du problème.

-RON ! Harry n'a jamais voulu que...

-Mais c'est facile de dire ça maman ! Harry n'a jamais voulu que Tu-Sais-Qui tue ses parents, Harry n'a jamais voulu qu'il essaie de le tuer à multiples reprises ! Harry n'a jamais voulu nous entrainer dans ses aventures dans lesquelles nous avons tous risqué nos vies pour lui. Harry n'a jamais voulu partir en nous laissant la cible des mangemorts... Ah en fait, ça oui, il l'a voulu ! Jusqu'à présent, ça n'a jamais été de sa faute, mais là il savait ! Il savait que les mangemorts se rassemblaient, il m'en a parlé quand il est revenu du bureau de Kingsley. Et qu'est ce qu'il a fait ? RIEN ! Et le résultat, le voilà ! Alors, oui, c'est de ta faute, Harry Potter, et je te demande de partir immédiatement, et de ne jamais revenir ici !

-RON !

-NON MAMAN ! JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS RIEN AVOIR A FAIRE AVEC HARRY POTTER ! C'EST TERMINÉ ! DÉFINITIVEMENT !

-Ron..."

Cette fois, c'était à Harry d'avoir les larmes aux yeux. Il s'était déjà disputé avec Ron, mais jamais il ne l'avait autant blessé. Il aurait été plus doux de recevoir une épée en plein cœur que d'entendre ça, et de continuer à rester ici, et de sentir que tout le monde ou presque approuvait Ron. Alors, il se leva, et sans mot dire, il quitta la tente. En passant devant le lit d'Hermione, il eut une pensée pour ce bébé qui ne viendrait jamais au monde, et les larmes se mirent à couler. Il quitta la tente comme une furie et transplana vers le Ministère de la Magie.


End file.
